


[Fanvid] The Abyss of Her Pain

by kswhateverspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kswhateverspace/pseuds/kswhateverspace
Summary: I joined the Supercorp Big Bang this year and made a video for a fic I was assigned titled "The Abyss of Her Pain" be sure to check it out!I based this video on the summary which you can see inside! I wanted to focus more on the "what if" of Kara seeing times of betrayal in Lena's past.I hope I was able to set the tone!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 16
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	[Fanvid] The Abyss of Her Pain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinGala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinGala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The abyss of her pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900668) by [SinGala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinGala/pseuds/SinGala). 



Summary:  
Kara POV of Lena once she frees herself from Lex's manipulation. It starts at the scene where Lena comes to Kara's, but in this version, Kara sees what Lena had to go through all her life, and she vows to protect and help her. Of course, Lena is a stubborn woman who doesn't let herself be vulnerable very often, which exasperates Kara. This complicates even more when Kara realizes her feelings for Lena. The latter, even though she reciprocates, is still too lost to really come to term with all of this, but Kara can wait.


End file.
